Lesbians Make Great Athletes
by beyourchange
Summary: Ashley Davies is the star basketball player, and an out lesbian. Spencer Carlin is a cheerleader, and very much closeted. What happens when the two become friends? Will they fall for each other? Will it be tragic? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this site and unfortunately my microsoft word has crapped out on me, leaving me with word pad. Hopefully it works okay. Please let me know if I should continue this story. I'm currently on vacation and the WiFi isn't the best so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I will do my best. Okay, here it goes.

**Lesbians Make Great Athletes**

Chapter One

"Coach, I think we should run Tennessee. They haven't seen it yet so they won't know what to do."

Coach Danson glances up at the clock, looks worriedly at his determined but truly exhausted team, before turing to his captain.

"Alright, Davies. We're down 1 with 30 seconds to go. Don't rush the play, let the opportunity make itself happen." The referee blew his whistle to end the timeout. "Lady Cobras on 3. 1, 2, 3!"  
"LADY COBRAS!" The whole team cheered.

The five ladies who started the game are also finishing it. They run onto the courts and take their places while putting on their game face.

"You ready, number 10?" The referree asks Davies.  
"Yes, sir." She says politely. Yes, she was kissing his ass but this was a crucial part of the game. Having the ref on her side couldn't hurt.

He blows his whistle again and hands her the ball. Seeing the two shooting guards split, she spots an opening and passed the ball quickly to number 2, who then passes it straight back to Davies, their best ball handler and their lead point guard. She quickly surges to the left only to cross over between her legs and back up. She manuevers herself in and out of the 5 second zone with ease while watching the girls weave through each other. She looks at the clock and watches as it hits 15 seconds. In her peripheral vision, she sees number 36 makes a back cut to the basket. Doing a quick spin move, she positions herself before launching the perfect bounce pass. Number 36 catches it easily before gently laying it into the hoop, making the score 46-45, Cobras lead. Throwing her fist into the air, Ashley quickly runs up for a man-to-man full court press because 8 seconds is more than enough time for the other team to score. Davies, number 2, and number 36 are all on their players in front of the baseline while number 27 and number 44 are in the back court with the posts of the opposing team. **7**, the other team is having difficulty getting the ball in since the Cobras press has been perfected over the season. **6**, Davies and number 2 switch players when they are screened. **5**, there's only two seconds left before a 5 second violation. **4**, the girl with the ball screams at her teammates to move and get open. **3**, the ref blows his whistle and the Cobras get the ball with 3 seconds to go left, under their basketb, all they have to do is get the ball in. Ashley takes the ball out and screams "GO!" The clock is stopped due to the violation so she has to pass it in before it will start. She passes it quickly to number 27 on the short corner, who holds it tightly and pivots to keep girls off of her. **2, 1, BUZZ!**

All of the girls cheer as they run to line up on the baseline to shake hands. After telling everyone good game, they huddle in the center court for a celebratory scream before heading off towards the locker room.

"All I can say ladies is... **6-0!**"

Ashley's walking through the gym to get to her car. She makes her way to walk in front of the cheerleaders who stay after an half an hour or so to stretch and discuss their next practice.

"Nice work as usual, ladies." She stops short to compliment the 'ever so attractive' cheerleaders, when she really just does it to look at Spencer Carlin. Ashley was pleasantly surprised when the blonde, who usually avoids her at all costs, responded to her.

"You too, Davies." Blue eyes roam over a tight, tanned body conveniently revealed by a blue cut-off t shirt. Slowing moving up from taut abs to deep brown eyes gleaning with confidence, Spencer smirks at the brunette. "Who know lesbians make great athletes."

_Two can play at that game, blondie._

Ashley also does a leisurely once over of the girl standing in front of her. Only she does it with her tongue darting out sensually to lick her lips.

"You have no idea how athletic I can be, Carlin." The brunette husks before winking and walking off to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the great reviews. I will do my best to continue this story. The reason I was so detailed about the game is because I was/am a ball player lol. I played all through highschool. I doubt I will in college though. Just for fun. Here's another chapter.

**Lesbians Make Great Athletes**

Chapter Two

"Girl, you could totally have her."

Madison and Spencer were sitting on the blonde's bed having their ritual girl night after a girls' basketball game.

"Mads, you know that would never work out." Spencer gave a weary look.

Madison Duarte, King High's queen bitch, was Spencer Carlin's best friend and the only person in the world that knew she was gay. For such a judgemental demeanor, Madison was surprisingly supportive when Spencer came out to her. She's been there for her even more ever since. Encouraging Spencer to be herself and always having the right advice.

"Honey, that's only a small issue." Madison replied, knowing exactly what the blonde was hinting at.  
"Coming out? That is not a small issue. Have you met my mother? Uh, yeah, BIG DEAL Madison!"  
"Okay, okay." Madison threw her hands up in defeat. "Maybe that is a big deal. However, being _friends_ isn't a big deal. _Flirting_ isn't a big deal." She smiles as she speaks.  
"Very true, Madison." Blue eyes sparkle before she falls asleep into yet another steamy dream of one Ashley Davies.

Spencer finds herself standing in the middle of the high school gym. Suddenly, a basketball is rolled towards her and Ashle approaches wearing only a black sports bra and matching basketball shorts. It's an antagonizingly long wait as she watches the basketball star sensually stride towards her. Deep brown eyes that are now noticably black, even from afar, bore deep into Spencer's equally dark eyes. Ashley suddenly shakes her hair, which was previously in a bun, and her dark curls fall upon her shoulders as she brushes her red bangs out of her eyes.

"Spencer." She came a step closer. "Spencer." She was now an arm length's away. "SPENCER!"

Spencer is rattled from her seductive dream by Madison shaking her violently.

"Spencer, get your horny ass up! It's time for school."  
"Fuck you, Madison." She mumbles as she swings a pillow at the Latina's head.  
"Chica, I'm taking a shower and you better be out of this bed when I get back!"

Spencer saunters through the quad on her way to lunch. As she passes by the basketball girls, Ashley [#10], Kyla [Ashley's sister, #36], and Carmen [#2], she notices both Ashley and Carmen are eyeing her hungrily. She can't blame them honestly. She looks hot in her so-short-jean-shorts-that-the-pockets-stick-out-of-the-bottom and her navy blue-matches-her-eyes-perfectly shirt. She sends a wink towards Ashley before heading to an empty table.

Both Ashley and Carmen turned to each other with their jaws to the floor.

"She winked at me!" They both screamed.  
"No, she WINKED at ME!" They shoved each other.  
"Carmen, you're freaking crazy, girl."

Ashley spoke quickly because she took off in a sprint towards Spencer and she knows Carmen will catch up quickly. She rolled her eyes because as soon as she sat down across from the blonde, Carmen did the same. However, she quickly regained her composure and set her sights on Spencer.

"So, Carlin, you think you could teach me how to move my body like you do?"  
"Only if you can show me how to use your hands like you use yours."

Both Carmen and Ashley went slack-jawed another time before Carmen took the opportunity to swoon Spencer.

"Carlin, you're barking up the wrong tree. Hit me up if you actually want to score."  
"Martinez, I assure you I can score all on my own whenever I wish to."  
"And I assure you that, with my help, your score would be hotter."  
"That's only because my shot will set your...net on fire." Spencer retorts and Carmen gulps quickly.  
"Alright, alright, Carlin. You're killing us." Ashley starts with a quick glance to Carmen. "Tell Carmen, here, that you were winking at me and not her sorry-ass."  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Davies." Spencer laughs before leaving the two basketball players behind her to catch their jaws, once again.

**I'm gonna need you to say something, baby. Say something, baby.**

No more than five seconds had passed and Ashley's phone rang indicating a text message.

**Davies, you look hot in your post-game blue cut-off.**

The brunette laughed to herself while trying to remain nonchalant in front of her friend.

**So you were winking at me, Carlin?**

**Hang out later? My place?**

**Sure thing, blondie.**

Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies both knew that this day would change their lives forever.

But is it for better or for worse?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all of the reviews, I'll try and keep the chapters coming. I have a lot of time to write while lounging in the condo and laying on the beach, lots of inspiration as well. Especially if the reviews continue.

**Lesbians Make Great Athletes**

Chapter 3

As Ashley pulls up to the Carlin household, she notices Spencer standing on the porch holding a basketball in her hands.

"So, Carlin, if I may be so bold to ask... Why did you invite me over this fine evening?" As she said the word 'fine' she let her eyes roam over Spencer's fine body only in a tank top and little shorts.

"I told her, Davies. You're going to teach me how to use my hands like you do and if you're lucky I'll show you how to move you body." The blonde also let her eyes run over Ashley's body that was coincidently only covered by a blue-cut off, with her black bra clearly showing, and black basketball shorts that hung a little loose.

"Alright, blondie, let's get started."

Ashley spent the next hour or so teaching Spencer the basics of basketball and Spencer wasn't catching on too quickly in all honesty.

"How about a game of PIG, Ashley?" Spencer challenged.

"Are you sure, Spencer?"  
"Of course, I'll start."

The beginner then stepped back to the three-point arc, straight back from the elbow. She planted her feet shoulder-width apart, adjusted the ball in her hands, and then shocked the hell out of Ashley. Spencer had perfect form when she threw the ball up for a jumpshot. Her elbow was in, her knees were bent just right, and her follow through was the image of perfection. The ball went in, nothing but net. She went to retrieve her ball and shoved it into the brunette's hands.

"Bring it on, Davies."

"Spencer freaking Carlin, you hustled me." Ashley was shocked. "How dare you?"

"Do you know who my brother is? Glen Carlin, Hall of Fame for the Cobras. He's now playing at Duke. He taught me to play when I was around 10, Ashley. I can't believe you didn't think I could ball it up."

"I didn't think about it..." Ashley was still stunned. "Why did you invite me over then?"  
"Because I love watching you handle the ball with your hands."

And with that Spencer went inside, leaving Ashley standing there stiff as a board because the girl had just short-circuited her brain.

Ashley has now made her way inside and is threatening to tickle Spencer.

"I'm not ticklish, Ashley." The blonde sticks her tongue out.

"For some reason, I don't believe you, blondie." The brunette charged.

Spencer quickly ran pstairs and into her bedrooom. Closing the door in Ashley's face, she tries to lock it. However, she's not fast enough because Ashely quickly pushes through it and in one swift move she effectively tackles Spencer onto the bed and begins to tickle her. After she's sure the blonde can't breathe at all, she pins her girl's hands down and ceases the tickle-fest.

"Say uncle." Spencer vigorously shakes her head in the negative. "Spencer. Say uncle."

Just as the girl was about to speak, the door flies open, Spencer shoves Ashley off of her and accidently onto the hard floor, and Paula walks in.

"Spencer, who's care is in the drive?"

Ashley pulls herslef up and stands awkardly beside the bed.

"Sorry ma'am, that's I need to move it?"

"No, I was just curious about the new car." Paula says curtly. "You're on the girls' basketball team, right?" She forces a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Spencer smiles secretly to herself at how shy Ashley is around her mom.

"Spener, dinner will be ready soon." The older blonde turns and walks out the door, leaving it open.

"So that was your mom..." Ashley sits back down across from the younger blonde.

"Ugh, yes. Sorry about that." Spencer hides her face in her hands. Ashley grabs them and pulls them away from her face.

"It's cool. But I better go. Maybe my place tomorrow?" Ashley nearly pleads with her eyes as she looks directly into blue ones.

"Sure thing, Davies." Ashley gets up and heads to the door.

"Oh, and Carlin, bring your bikini so you can teach me how to move." She winks before sauntering out the door, Spencer completely staring at her house the whole way.

**P.S. this may be cheesy, but i could drown in your eyes, blondie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I didn't have time to write. I'll try to look more closely for errors, I apologize. Alright, so instead of just leaving a review, I say we open up some dialogue. Describe your perfect soulmate, physical wise and personality wise. It can be as simple or as complex as you like, as serious or as goofy as you wish. I'll post mine in the next chapter... thanks!

**Lesbians Make Great Athletes**

Chapter 4

After Ashley left, Spencer had dinner with the family and Paula had some questions about her new friend.

"So what's her name?"  
"Ashley Davies."  
"Davies...Davies... I've heard that name before." Paula froze and then her face turned as red as a tomato and a vein began to pop out. "We had a meeting about her and a Mendez..er Martinez. Spencer.. they're, they're gay!" She practically choked on the word as it left her mouth.

"Yeah, mom. Old news."  
"But that's a sin, Spencer. A one-way ticket on the first train to hell." The daughter did nothing more than roll her eyes. "What if she tries to force herself on you?"

_If she only knew how often I dream about Ashley doing that very thing._ Spencer couldn't contain the laughter at that thought.

"Spencer! I'm serious!"

"Mom, statistically speaking, white heterosexual males rape more women that lesbians do." Arthur laughed.

"She's right, Paula. Homosexuals, roughly speaking, only make up 10-20% of the population. Heterosexuals commit more henious crimes that homsexuals do. I think it's great that Spencer has another friend besides Madison."

"I don't care, Arthur." She gave him a pointed look as if to say 'don't undermine me'. "I do not want you hanging out with either of those girls!"

"MOM!"  
"Paula, I think we should get to know Ashley before _we_ make that decision." The father gave a look that spoke volumes.

"May I be excused?" Spencer never received an answer because he rparents were having a staring contest. So she just took it as a yes, left, and headed upstairs to her bedroom

"Honeyyy, I'm hooooooome." Carmen says as she entered, with a bag of McDonalds, Ashley's apartment that she frequented often. "I brought foooood!"

"In here, Carm." She barely heard Ashley holler back.

_She must be in her bedroom._

Carmen walked to the back of the apartment, expecting the shorter girl to be on her computer studying or reading fanfics. However, she was shicked to find that she was tuning her guitar.

"Ashley Marie..."  
"Hmm" She replied absentmindly.

"You haven't had that thing out since..." She paused, not knowing whether to continue or not.

"Elizabeth, I know." The brunette finally looked up with a smile. Carmen nearly hyperventilated.

"Who. Are. You. And what. Have you done. With. My. Best. Friend. Ashley?" She managed to squeak out.

"Chill out, Carmen." She laughs. "I'm here, I'm me."

"So what's going on? Wait... Did you run into Elizabeth?" Ashley shook her head. "Did you meet a girl?" Again, a no. "Eww, did you meet a boy?"

"CARMEN, GROSS! TOO FAR!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just asking." The other girl laughes.

"You should never ask that. Alright, I'll tell you. Promise not to get mad?"  
"Why would..." Ashley interupts her.

"Just promise me." She pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I promise." Ashley gives her a look. "I promise not to get mad, yeesh."

"." She mumbled in a frantic breath.

Carmen's face went from a happy grin to a confused eyebrow to a pout in 3.5 seconds and she slumped next to Ashley on her bed. She turned to the girl before setting her jaw, crossing her arms, and giving the other girl the cold shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You promised!" Still no movement. "Carmen Nicole!" Nothing. "Pleeeaaasssee." Not even a blink. "I love you, Car." A smirk at the childhood nickname. "You're the bestest, Carrrr." A full smile. "You're my favorite, Carrrrrrr." She pouted for added effect.

"Come 'ere you!" Carmen exclaims as she pulls her friend into a hug. "You cheated. You know I resist the nickname and pout."

"I love you, Car-Bear" Ashley gleamed.

"I love you, Ashy-Bear." Carmen reciprocated the smile and the feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this update took so long. The end of my vacation was hectic, which defeats the whole point of a vaca to me but apparently not my family. :[ Anyways, I just got home late last night and I have a slightly longer update than usual. Hopefully you guys don't hate me :/ Anyways, my perfect girl. Physical characteristics: I like dark hair but it depends on the girl, preferably shorter than me which is kinda not likely 'cause I'm only 5'4 on a good day thanks to my knee injuries, I like them skinny/athletic I don't want a lazy girl, someone I can work out/run with. Personality: Fiesty [I'm shy as hell for some reason and besides the fact that my gaydar is busted and I can't see any gay femms, so I need her to make the first move lol] feminine obviously lol. Uhm, that's all for now. lol

**Lesbians Make Good Athletes**

Chapter Five

"Man, Ash, why do you always get the good ones?"

Carmen has whined since they first saw Spencer at school. Both girls were, again, hungrily staring at the cheerleader who seemed to love the attention from the two lesbians. Madison watched as the two practically drooled over her friend as she walked towards her locker.

"Damn, chica. You've got those two eating out of the palm of your hand. I think they ned a bucket to hold all of that drool." Madison laughed good heartedly as she poked Spencer's stomach.

"Oh, I know. This is going to be an interesting day."

"What do you mean, Spence?"  
"I'm just going to toy with them a bit."

All four girls soon headed to P.E/weightlifting class. They all knew that they shared the class and that the first thing they ever did in that class was get changed, in a locker room, in front of one another. As in the words of Spencer Carlin herself "This is going to be an interesting day."

The blonde was in nothing but a bra and boyshorts when she 'accidently' dropped her shorts.

"Oops."

She slowly bent down to pick them up, making sure both Ashley and Carmen could see her perfectly sculpted rear. Their eyes popped out of their heads before they slowly turned to each other and smirked.

"Nice ass, Carlin." They stated simultaneously before, as lame as it is, high-fiving each other.

"I know, that's why you girls are staring." The blonde smirks.

"And drooling." Madison pointed out before dragging Spencer out of the locker room. However, her friend paused just before the two girls.

"And wet." Her voice dropped an octave as she look the girls, who wer only in their basketball shorts and sports bra with their cutoffs still in hand, up and down before winking and leaving. Carmen and Ashley stood, shocked momentarily, before turning to each other, blinking, and taking off running. They barely had their cut-offs over their head and were tripping the whole way as they ran their laps. The two cheerleaders cracking up as they watched the two stumble all over themselves.

It's the last class of the day and despite being the great student that Ashley Davies is, she falls asleep.

**Dreamville**

**Ashley's POV**

**I sit up quickly in my twin bed as the door slowly creaks open revealing the silhouette of a man. Something doesn't feel right, so her typical six-year-old mind tells her to pull the covers over her head and hide. **

_**I can't see him so he can't see me**_

**That thought is very rapidly proven false when she hears a hoarse whisper.**

**"You awake, sweetheart?" It was Dean, her stepfather.**

**"Y-yes." She slowly pokes her face from under the covers and he softly sits onto her bed, stroking her face with his palm. **

**"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He pulls all of the blankets off revealing Lion King pajamas. "I was too busy thinking about you, pretty girl." His sweaty hand began to move down, gently tracing the nape of her neck.**

**"W-what are y-you doing?" He pressed a finger to her lips.**

**"Ssshhh, babydoll, I won't hurt you."**

Reality

BBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

The brunette jolted from her seat and wiped the cold sweat from my brow before getting ready to meet Spencer.

Ashley stood by the car, rubbing her stiff neck. Her mind wandered to her childhood.

_Dean, my mother's husband since I was 4. That was the first time and unfortunately not the last. It didn't stop until I was 14, after I kneed him in the groin three nights in a row. Thankfully, with the help of my dad, Raife, I got emancipated shortly after I was 16 and he pays for my small apartment. My only regret about leaving is that I left my little sister, Kyla. As far as I know, he's never touched her. I'm just scared for her. If he ever lays a hand on her..._

"Hey, Ash." She's pulled out of her thoughts by an angelic sound.

"You ridin' with me, blondie?"

"Sure thing, showtime." She smirked when Ashley quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You actually pay attention to the basketball games enough to know my nickname?" 

Spencer said nothing and just shook her head as she jumped into Ashley's brand new 2011 Mustang V6. [Blue with red and black interior.] Since she wouldn't let her dad buy her an expensive apartment, he surprised her with her dream car.

Ashley had just dropped Spencer off at her house after a first season L Word marathon and is now relaxing in bed when her phone rings.

**All I do is win, win, win no matter what. Got money on my mind, I can never get enough.**

"Hi, Car-Bear." She answered with sincerity in her voice. Carmen only calls for one reason.

"They're at it again."

"Come on over, babe." She hung up the phone.

_I wish she would just move in with me. Her parents constantly fight and they're both abusive to one another. It'd be easy for Carmen to leave, she's an only child. I don't know what's holding her back. _

Minutes later, the girl appears at her bedroom door with her hood up and her head down.

_She's been crying._

They both stay silent as Carmen slips off her shoes and slides into the bed. She immediately falls into Ashley, who's on her back while Carmen snuggles into her side. Her face finds the brunette's shoulder as her arm drapes over her stomach. Ashley can feel the cold tears fall onto her shoulder as she soothingly rubs the crying girl's back. She places three kisses to her best friend's temple before whispering.

"I'm right here, try and sleep Car-Bear."

Any outsider would think that Ashley and Carmen would be perfect together. They knew better though. Sure, they were close. Closer than many friends could ever imagine to be. But they've been through a lot together. They were each other's rock, family, the only people they counted on was one another. They knew each other inside and out, as if they were destined to be sisters. They'd go to the moon and back to keep each other safe and happy. And they'd be this way always.

Soon enough both girls fell asleep in the same position they started in.

**Can someone help me find my angel? 'Cause every breath I take without is painful.**

Kyla's, Ashley's little angel, ringtone interupted Carmen's sleep. She glanced at the clock and the numbers 4:30 glared back at her angrily. She hits Ashley's stomach.

"Get your damn phone, it's Kyla.." The brunette reached blindly around the in-table before groggily answering the phone. Before she could say 'hello', however, she heard Kyla crying. She quickly shot into a sitting position, ignoring Carmen's groan.

"Baby sis, what's wrong?"


End file.
